


Intentions

by itbeajen



Series: 25 Days of Christmas - 2017 [25]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas 2017, F/M, Fluff, may be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: He normally didn't get sentimental.But it seemed like whenever you were involved, he did.





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.

When Gil first heard about Christmas, it was from the previous times that he was summoned. He’s heard all about it’s traditions. He’s known about it all. He knows how sappy it can get and how sentimental it can get.

Even he is feeling something weird as he gently caressed your head. He feels a fond smile grow on his lips as he sees how peaceful you are. This expression was much better than the grief stricken image that was carved into his memories of your days in Uruk. A soft sigh escapes his lips.

Looking back on it, he could still remember the horror and awe in your gaze when he was summoned to Chaldea. You and Mash Kyrielight had both gazed upon him as though they were looking at a ghost. The tears that had welled up in both of you had caught him by surprise, so much so that even he did not know how to respond.

Yet there was something deep within him that told him there was a good reason to stay around, and to let you and Mash simply cry. He stood there calmly, expecting it to take forever and for you to look devastated. Yet when he sees the fiery determination and the courage behind the shine of tears, he knew that whatever memories he had invoked from you were good ones.

It didn’t take long for him to slowly accept and believe in your story about his story, the time that you had spent with a version of him in Uruk. And he doesn’t know when he realizes it, but he understand why he would have taken that shot for you.

It was you after all. The master that had somehow charmed him to this point. He sighed as he gently carded his fingers through your hair. A soft whine is heard and he glances down at you, noticing that your face scrunched up and you curled up tighter towards yourself and against him. His arms wrap around your waist. His thumb gently rubbing soft circles on your side as he tries to soothe those wrinkles.

But his plan backfires when you groggily open your eyes, peering at him through hooded lids and he teased, “Good morning, [Name].”

“Nnghh,” you groaned as you slowly stretched out. You were careful not to hit the caster’s face, but as soon as your arms stretched up and past you, you gently rested them on his shoulder and chest before snuggling up against him.

“..’m tired,” you murmured against his chest. He couldn’t quite hear you, but he could make out the words you said from the way your lips brushed against his skin. A delicious shiver runs through him and he chuckled lowly against your ear, “Do you need help waking up?”

He’s amused by the reaction as goosebumps are speckled across your skin and you laughed, “No, your majesty. I think I’m good.”

You pulled away, just enough to sit up and he watches you from below. There was something captivating about you. And he wasn’t sure if it was from the way the sunlight filtered through the curtains to dance across your figure, or if it was from the slightly disheveled hair. You yawned before ungraciously dropping yourself back into bed beside him.

You roll over to face him and smiled, “Happy holidays, Gil.”

“Mm, yes, happy holidays,” he dully returned the seasonal greeting and you frowned, “Such lack of enthusiasm. Don’t tell me you weren’t excited to see what I got you?”

“What could you possibly get me that I don’t have,” he laughed. Though it sounded harsh, you knew it was the truth and so did he. He pulls you closer to him, his fingers slowly stroking your cheek and he asked, “Well?”

“You can’t tell what it is?” you teased. His gaze left your face momentarily as he scanned the room, and you laughed, “Hey, it’s not like I hid it.”

Those bright ruby orbs were filled with determination and laced with hints of confusion. He really didn’t know what it was that you had gotten him. He frowned and you gently cup his face, “Don’t make that face. It’s not that hard. Besides, I’m sure you would have done the same thing if it was the other you giving me a gift.”

The mention of his archer self makes him frown and he muttered, “But he will not be giving you a gift. After all, only I, the king, can have your time and attention.”

“Yes, exactly. I agree, your majesty,” you chuckled and then softly murmured, “I can’t give you anything that you don’t have, but you can have me for Christmas.”

There was silence that ensues as Gilgamesh’s brain work on overdrive. He truly didn’t think you would have it in you to say something like that. He glances down to make sure he heard right, but when he sees the pink tinge on your ears and the way you hid your face with your hands, he knew that it probably took all of your willpower and courage to say something like that.

“[Name], look at me,” he ordered. You flinched momentarily before moving your fingers just slightly to see his expression. There’s amusement in his eyes and he chuckled, “So you want me to make you mine?”

“I- Well!” you stuttered and mumbled against your hands, “Geez this was a horrible idea.”

He chuckled and carefully removed your hands from your face and whispered, “Is it your wish to belong to me?”

“When you say it like that, no,” you pouted and he teased, “Then what would my queen like?”

You felt the heat rush to your face at those two words, ‘my queen’, his queen. You shakily took in a breath and mumbled, “There’s nothing really, I just thought it’d be nice to spend the day with you. Relax for once, you know?”

He finds it endearing when you look away, and he probed, “Is that all? Just a day with me?”

You nodded, and you close your eyes shut this time. The intimacy and close proximity was doing things to your brain, and the heat on your face made you feel like you were in the middle of summer instead of freezing in the winter.

But suddenly there’s a band of coolness that slips onto your finger and your eyes open in surprise and shock. His fingers are laced with yours and he gently presses his lips against the back of your hand and mumbled, “A day with you is not enough.”

Your eyes widened at the band of gold and you gasped. He smiled and whispered, “Happy holidays, [Name].”

“You- This- Gilgamesh?”

His hand slowly lets go of yours and he’s already climbing out of your bed. He slips on his haori and casts you one last glance before chuckling.

“You may take it however you like, but I’m sure even _you_ are smart enough to understand my intentions.”


End file.
